


On the Ropes

by Merci



Category: Tekken
Genre: Dominance, Forced Orgasms, Incest, Japanese Rope Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Object Penetration, Oral, Step-Sibling Incest, Vibrators, Yaoi, hardcore bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4009420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merci/pseuds/Merci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kazuya uses his skill as a nawashi (rope master) to bind Lee and show him pleasure turn to pain turn to a mix of the two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> I am making no profit from this fanfiction. I do not own Tekken, Kazuya, or Lee.
> 
> This was thought of as a follow up to my [Tainted Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/169038) fic, but reading that is not necessary to read this one.

Everything before that point was just a blur. Wine and a fine dinner and pleasant conversation with thinly veiled threats and unspoken promises. Lee always enjoyed dinner with Kazuya; it was a welcome change to converse with someone who challenged him. He grew bored of amenable and doormat-like business associates. Luckily, Kazuya gave him the precise challenge he craved.

Beneath his hard and scarred exterior, Kazuya burned hot, their upbringing making him as hard as obsidian. A flick of his gaze withered lesser men and women, while his words cut dangerous deals. This evening, he’d convinced Lee to hand over all control.

Lee thought he’d never ask.

That was a few hours ago. Lee remembered agreeing to sex. Agreeing to be tied up. Agreeing to let Kazuya use his favourite linen rope and work his knots and wrap it around Lee’s body, each knot expertly placed and digging in just so Lee wished for more. He’d agreed to many things, but waiting for his brother to return from wherever he’d disappeared to was not one of them.

He breathed and waited. It was all part of their game. Instead he focused his attention to his surroundings; the balcony opening to Tokyo and its millions of people. He could hear the people on the street many stories below and could even see people through the windows of the building across the way. So many people. Lee enjoyed a little exhibitionism evey now and then, but he felt so exposed. He’d been positioned so he arched over the chair back, his arms bound behind him and secured to the wood frame. His hips were free, though his knees were spread as his calves and ankles were secured to the chair legs with only the balls of his feet anchoring him to the floor. The chair itself felt as if it was bolted to the wood floor of the balcony.

Lee didn’t waste time testing the knots. He knew they were good. Kazuya was many things, and a master knot tier, a nawashi, was one of them. Lee would not get free until Kazuya released him, but that would only happen when Kazuya returned and started their game. The only thing to do was enjoy the mid-afternoon sun, hope it didn’t burn his prick, and control his breathing around the finely-wound ropes and knots that criss-crossed around his waist and up his chest.

It was confining. It felt right.

With a little manoeuvering of his head, Lee could see the ropes had been concentrated around his waist, making a cincher of knots that held him in and restricted him beyond his chair acrobatics. He wriggled his toes and rested his head back, absently feeling the scar inside his lip.

Kazuya.

It wasn’t as bad as the scar he’d given his brother’s back the last time he’d tied him up and fucked him, but it was a reminder that Kazuya gave as good as he got, and this, Lee supposed, flexing his chest against the ropes, was his payback.

With perfect timing the glass door slid open behind him and Kazuya entered. Lee tried to relax and show indifference. He wanted to see what Kazuya had planned before he reacted to his brother’s game. He enjoyed playing in this way, and acting as the dominant or submissive was just as fun.

“I was wondering how long you’d make me wait, _brother_.”

“Just long enough for a crowd to form,” Kazuya replied, setting a case down on a table. “Do you remember our last… play date?” he asked, looking hard at Lee. His deep-purple dress shirt stretched tight across his chest, giving enough of a hint of what was beneath. It did not hint at the scar on his back. While most of his scars were from training, or fights, or outright sadism, one scar on the back of his shoulder would match up with Lee’s bite. The bite he’d created when fucking Kazuya from behind.

Lee felt his own scar with his tongue. His pulse quickened. “I remember,” Lee said evenly. He couldn’t show how bad he wanted this. Not yet. “You promised to fuck me.”

“I _threatened_ to do to a lot more than fuck you,” Kazuya grunted, turning to the case.

“Promises, promises,” Lee rolled his eyes. “I was wondering when you’d make good on that ‘threat’.” It was obvious Lee wasn’t worried. He was not a foolish man, but it was part of their game, and the last threat to scare him had been from Heihachi when he was twelve. “Fuck me all you want, Kazuya. I’ve been looking forward to this for a while. _Fucking_ isn’t a threat when it’s coming from you.”

Kazuya’s jaw tightened. Lee knew he’d pay for that and he swallowed thickly as Kazuya withdrew a thick, clear dildo from the case. Kazuya ran a finger down the phallus, dragging Lee's gaze down the angled shaft to the straps at the base. He twitched his finger and the dildo began to vibrate.

Lee’s mouth went dry.

Kazuya smirked and twitched his finger again to still the vibrations. He then withdrew a tube of lubricant and generously smeared it across the length. He touched Lee’s bottom, lifting him up until he was arching painfully against the back of the chair.

Lee did his best to hold the position while Kazuya attached the vibrator to the chair, strapping it firmly into place so the tip pressed against his asshole. Lee shifted his position, but the ropes restricted his movement and the tip was firmly pressed against him. He was trapped.

Then Kazuya flipped the switch and he began to understand.

The dildo vibrated lightly. He tried to arch away, flexing his legs to lift himself up, but there was no relief, and he knew it would be a matter of time before his body betrayed his resolve. He did his best to hold himself away, his muscular legs keeping him on the tip of pleasure before he grew tired and had to lower himself onto the phallus.

Kazuya brought his hands to Lee’s waist, feeling the knots and pushing in lightly to make Lee gasp at the sensation. They were so tight he couldn’t move. Kazuya moved down over the ropes that criss-crossed over his hips and down his thighs. He ignored Lee’s penis, and instead kneaded his thighs, squeezing tight before pushing down, guiding Lee down onto that firm, vibrating thickness.

Lee’s vision went blurry at the sensation, but he had the wherewithall to lift himself off the dildo when Kazuya released him.

“I didn’t say you could move,” Kazuya said as he turned his attention to Lee, shaking his head disappointedly.

“You didn’t tell me I _couldn’t_ move,” Lee offered.

“You know the rules,” Kazuya said, frowning. “Only speak when spoken to, do what I expect of you, and ask for permission to come.” He turned back to the case and returned with a familiar stick. Kazuya snapped his wrist down, extending the cane to extend to its full length.

Lee swallowed.

Kazuya gave him time for little else and smacked his thigh, but Lee remained arched against the chair back.

Kazuya smacked him again on the other thigh, alternating strikes between the tops of his thighs and the sensitive inner thighs.

Lee flinched as the cane struck him one last time, leaving his thighs feeling hot. He nodded wordlessly and steadied his breathing as he slowly lowered himself into the dildo. Kazuya made a sound of approval, but Lee’s attention was wholly on that unyielding thickness. The vibrations were a quick, sharp, and consistent pulse that slid inside and made his cock take notice.

The sun burned into their little oasis on the balcony, and Lee was aware of the sounds of the city that drifted in from all angles. Lee’s knees felt weak as he realized what Kazuya had planned. He dropped an inch.

The crowds below.

Another inch.

The lack of gag in his mouth.

A long slide down.

He’d enjoyed making Kazuya beg to be fucked when they were within earshot of the crowds at that Iron Fist tournament. But this… there were so many people… And the penthouse was in _his_ name!

A shiver rushed up his spine and he looked at Kazuya sharply, even as he seated himself upon the dildo and the vibrations set his pulse racing. It was angled in such a way that it targeted his prostate, amplifying the sensations and blurring his vision. He threw his head back, stealing a glimpse of Kazuya several feet away, his arms folded over his chest and as imposing as ever.

Lee’s thighs quivered and he sat, seating the dildo as deep inside as he could. He wouldn’t last long like this. He gazed down his torso, past the ropes and knots, to his erection.

He’d wanted to hold out longer. He was skilled in this area, but with Kazuya watching him, he felt himself slipping.

He wanted to show off. He wanted this!

The vibrations echoed inside him. His cock throbbed unattended between his legs. He needed to touch it. He wrenched his arms, but they remained secured behind him.

Just a little stroke. But he couldn’t. And Kazuya wasn’t going to help him.

“K-Kazuya…” he panted.

Kazuya’s mouth turned down and his eyes burned with sadistic interest. “You may only speak when you ask for permission to come.”

“I… I need to come, Kazuya,” Lee panted, twisting his chest to the side and gasping as the ropes around his waist tightened and the vibrator grazed along his inner wall.

“Then do it.”

“... help?”

Kazuya’s mouth tightened and his hand snapped out, striking Lee in the thigh with the cane.

“Kazuya…” Lee panted, twisting away from the inescapable pain.

Kazuya’s snapped the cane up and pressed its length against Lee’s chest, holding him against the back of the chair. He leaned in close, close enough to share the same breath.

Lee’s eyes were fogged with desire.

Kazuya’s eyebrow cocked up and he took Lee’s mouth in his, sucking in his lower lip with ferocious power and worrying the scar inside Lee’s mouth

Lee moaned loudly, writhing in his bonds, his chest heaving. “Kazuya… can I come?”

Kazuya drew back. “You may.”

Lee sat heavily on the vibrator and moaned low and hard, gyrating his hips as he did, his dick flopping side-to-side as it shot hot, white release onto the floor between his feet.

An intense shiver rocketed through Lee and he tried to catch his breath as his release subsided, but the vibrator continued. “Ok, I think…” he started, but Kazuya made a warning sound and he shut up.

He didn’t have permission to speak out of turn. He looked at his brother and nodded, raising his hips until he could only feel the tip vibrating against his asshole. His thighs and core tensed to maintain the the difficult angle, but it was the only relief he could find, and he would hold on as long as he could.

He could come again if the vibrator continued, but he needed to catch his breath and he focused on his breathing as he watched his dick, still untouched and pristine, soften and trail a long strand of come down to the floor.

He calmed his breathing and focused on Kazuya. His brother had removed the deep plum jacket, leaving a wine-coloured shirt and plum trousers. He looked good. He always looked good in western-style suits. He looked almost as good in traditional kimono, but the way the western suit clung to his chest and shoulders -- Lee’s eyes flicked down -- and the way his cock was outlined as it thickened against his thigh…

Lee signed, feeling himself harden again. This wasn’t as urgent as his first erection and Lee twisted his hips, bringing the vibrator to push at his asshole before he began to slide onto it again. He could feel Kazuya watching him, and he bowed his head, looking at the ropes and knots so expertly placed at his sides, filling him with a surge of excitement and his balls felt tight. The ambient noise faded away, even Kazuya’s intense gaze left Lee’s conscious mind and the only thing that mattered was the penetration.

Kazuya made another sound of approval and Lee seated himself on the vibrator. How long would Kazuya keep this going? Lee abandoned that thought and focused on twisting his hips back and forth, dragging the vibrating tip over his prostate.

All coherent thought fled his mind and his mouth opened in a loud, awesome groan that seemed to vibrate around the balcony. Lee flexed his legs, lifting himself from the vibrator and then dropping himself onto it again. His lips curled back from a grimace of pleasure. “Can I come…?”

“You may.”

Lee’s moan was more desperate this time, the sound vibrating along his throat as he shot his seed along the floor and the consistent vibrations massaged his gland before he lifted himself once more, struggling to arch far enough off the chair.

He struggled to recover, but the ropes held him tight and he shook with the effort. He wondered again how much longer he could last.

Even when he felt his body’s renewed interest for the third time, he shook with exhaustion and strained bliss. Kazuya would watching him come again and again, still clothed, just watching…

Lee felt so exposed, in more ways than just his naked body. He was humiliated. The floor between his feet was splashed with the come of two orgasms, and he’d soak it with more. He’d stain the floor with his humiliation.

That thought should have wounded Lee’s pride. He huffed low in his throat. It just made him hotter.

Kazuya made a sound that drew his attention.

Lee looked over to him, feeling desperate, but still unwilling to end their game with the safeword.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

Lee nodded wordlessly, trying to smile, but feeling his mouth dry and unable to form the words.

“Good.” Kazuya held the cane in his hands, his eyes flashed. “You have 15 seconds to come again.”

“Wha?” Lee tried asking, but Kazuya was already counting down.

“Fifteen, fourteen, thirteen…”

Kazuya’s voice filled Lee with visions of what might happen if he failed.

He flexed his legs, sitting hard on the vibrator and sending a shock of stimulation up his spine.

He ground hard, bending forward as much as he could. The knots squeezed him tight and his breath came in short as his waist constricted.

“eight, seven...”

Lee angled his hips, driving the tip hard against that pleasure centre inside his ass.

“six, five…”

Lee grimaced, rushing towards orgasm so fast he was losing control.

“four, three…”

“Can… I come?”

“two, yes, you may.”

Lee’s voice ricocheted all around him as he screamed. The most intense orgasm of the evening ripped through him and he bounced shallowly on the vibrator that turned his insides to hot jelly.

It seemed to go on forever, and when his wits finally returned, he was still sitting on that deliciously awful vibrator with the sensations turning painful inside him.

He tried lifting himself again, but his legs struggled and he dropped back down.

A shout of distress.

He tried again, this time steeling his resolve to get off of the vibrator. He moved slowly, pulling away from the phallus, until finally, finally, FINALLY he raised himself clear of the vibrator, the tip only tickling his asshole and he released a sigh.

He licked his lips and shifted, his sweaty body sliding more easily against the chair, his head hanging back as he caught his breath.

He didn’t notice Kazuya approach until he felt his fingers on his chin and he looked up. His brother was shirtless, his scarred torso gleaming in the late afternoon sun, and he noticed the glass of water that Kazuya pressed to his lips.

The water was like delicious nectar that washed the exhaustion from his insides. He drank deeply, the water splashing down his chin and across his chest, cooling him as it reached the ropes around his waist. The vibrator continued its rhythm beneath him and Lee looked to Kazuya, thankful and hopeful it would be over.

Kazuya brushed his fingers through Lee’s hair, a breif moment of tenderness before they tightened into a fist and he tilted his brother’s head to the side, showing him the thick bulge in his trousers.

Lee could smell him. Above his own sweat and sex, he could smell Kazuya’s impotent desire that’s been throbbing between his legs since he started tying the first knot. He twisted to be closer to Kazuya, groaning as the vibrator made movement difficult.

“Do you remember what you made me say?” Kazuya asks. “On that rooftop before the tournament?”

Lee nodded, licking the scar he’d received as payment.

Kazuya inclined his head in approval. “I think you know what you need to do now…” he nodded in the direction of the open balcony and all the people beyond.

They might have been too busy to hear him, or they might have stopped to cheer him on. Either way, Lee felt his body shudder with renewed interest. He leaned close to Kazuya, trying to mouth the thickness through his trousers. The bulge was so close, but the knots held him in place and Kazuya’s erection remained agonizingly out of reach.

“Kazuya… let me suck you…”

Kazuya lifted his hand to rest at his belt. His thumb slipped inside the loop to loosen the leather band. “I don’t think they heard you…”

“Please, Kazuya!” he shouted louder, watching with hungry eyes as Kazuya loosened the belt, leaving only a zipper, a snap, and some fabric in his way.

“Kazuya!” Lee continued, “for the love of god, get your dick in my mouth and fuck me!!” His eyes were blazing as the vibrator riddled his asshole with the delicious vibrations that heralded his readiness for more.

Kazuya smirked. It was a dangerous smirk. His hand flicked his trousers open and he freed his throbbing cock, the length springing free and his balls swinging heavily below.

Lee sniffed the air, drinking in the delicious heat and excitement that radiated from Kazuya’s groin. He opened his mouth, doing his best to lick Kazuya’s cock.

Kazuya kept out of reach, instead raising a leg and resting his foot on Lee’s thigh.

Lee groaned in frustration.

Kazuya leaned in, adding weight.

It was weight that Lee couldn’t support and the familiar sensations echoed across his insides and the tip found his prostate again. “Ah!” He tried to lift himself, but Kazuya leaned in and made that impossible as he pushed his cock into his mouth and Lee sucked hard as he groaned recklessly.

His hips twisted shallowly, dancing erotically on the chair as he was filled from both ends. His lips desperately twisted around Kazuya’s length, his tongue stroking the underside as he moaned and cried and throbbed with exhaustion. His body went wild, held down by Kazuya’s foot, held in place by the fist that still wrenched his head to the side, and bound from all angles by ropes that forced him to ride the vibrator until he was allowed to stop. He heaved for breath and his vision filled with swirling colours and white.

His orgasm teased him. It was there, ready to claim him, but it hovered on the outside of reality. Lee writhed and wriggled, crying in desperation as he angrily twisted the vibrator around his insides as he sucked hard, groaning on Kazuya’s dick.

His vision seemed to fade away to white. Pristine, pure, mindless.

He was gone and his body moved on instinct; pleasuring Kazuya, wriggling in his seat, and quivering uncontrollably. He was detached and trapped inside his writhing, shaking, moaning body. He could feel Kazuya’s seed on his tongue, the hot, creamy substance, and he moaned loudly as saliva and semen leaked down his chin, along his throat, and across his chest.

It all swirled together in Lee’s consciousness as his own release teased and taunted. It was a monster that tortured him worse than Kazuya ever could, and when it finally overtook him, Lee screamed and thrashed about wildly, squeezing his eyes shut and panting. The vibrator hummed inside him and punished his oversensitive prostate.

He couldn’t ask to stop. His mind couldn’t form the words.

Time melted away from him, and there was only the devastating spasms that rocketed through him, until the vibrations stopped and Lee slumped forward, the ropes still holding him tight.

He panted and moaned shallowly, vaguely aware of the tension loosening and being allowed to slump forward in his bonds. There were warm hands upon him, and then he was moving somewhere. Floating. He heard Kazuya say his name and he tried to respond, but he was suddenly so tired.

He was laid on something soft and the ropes binding his arms behind him were loosening. He could hear Kazuya working fast, the ropes making a soft sound as they slid apart and he could move his arms, and then his waist was free, and his body collapsed onto the balcony recliner.

Kazuya was hovering above him and he tried to decipher the look in his eyes. Those brows of his were knit up in a way he’d never seen before. But the look vanished and Kazuya offered another glass of water to Lee.

Lee accepted the glass and swallowed greedily before collapsing back into the cushions once more just as Kazuya handed him a blanket and towel to clean himself up. Lee yawned, “That was intense… it gave me some… ideas.”

Kazuya grumbled, but said nothing. He walked to the balcony, leaving Lee clean himself up.

Lee rubbed the towel across his chest, wiping up the wet smears of semen and saliva before wrapping the blanket around him. His brother remained facing away from him, his strong back cut out from the Tokyo backdrop. The scar Lee had given him stood out from the others, the bite mark set apart from the marks earned in combat. Lee ran his tongue over his own scar inside his lip.

“Why are you grinning like an idiot, Chaolan?” Kazuya asked without even looking. “Did you enjoy yourself that much?”

Lee nodded, and settled in under the blankets, sleep taking him.

He barely heard Kazuya make another noise of approval. “Good.”


End file.
